This invention relates to a mortiser tool, for use particularly, but not exclusively as a hand-held device.
A mortiser tool which is used to create troughs, slots or openings in subject materials, for example, wood, plaster, brickwork or any other material, to receive fittings or structural components. For example such tools are used to create lock mortises on wooden doors.
One particular mortiser tool comprises a rotating drill bit, the tip of which is surrounded by a non-rotating cutting element. The end, or face, of the cutting element is commonly square, with recesses along each side, such that four points are formed by the corners. The cutting element works by being driven into the material being cut, and serves to square-off the circular hole cut by the drill bit. This kind of mortiser tool is very effective, and can cut a regular square shaped through.
Mortiser tools as described above are only used with fixed, non=portable machines, because a large force is sometimes required to force the cutting element into the subject material. Commonly the mortiser tool is vertically mounted, and a weight is used to push the tool into the subject material.
However, in many cases subject materials are cut on site, where only hand-held tools are available, for example when a new door is fitted with a lock mortise. In these circumstances the superior cutting effect if the above-described mortiser tool is not available.
The present invention is intended to overcome some of the above problems.